creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Opowieści amerykańskiego ratownika górskiego
Mam dość dobry bilans znalezionych osób. W większości, przypadkiem oddalają się od szlaku lub ześlizgują z małego klifu nie mogąc wrócić. Większość z nich słyszała o zasadzie „zostań tam gdzie jesteś” i nie idą dalej, ale miałem dwa przypadki kiedy tak się nie stało. Oba dały mi dużo do myślenia i używam ich jako motywator by jeszcze lepiej wykonywać swoją pracę. Pierwszy był mały chłopiec, który wyszedł zbierać jagody ze swoimi rodzicami. On i jego siostra trzymali się razem, i oboje zniknęli mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. Rodzice stracili ich z oczu na kilka sekund i w tym czasie dzieci najwyraźniej oddaliły się. Kiedy rodzice nie mogli ich znaleźć, wezwali nas, a my przybyliśmy przeszukać teren. Córkę znaleźliśmy stosunkowo szybko, ale kiedy zapytaliśmy gdzie jest jej brat, odpowiedziała, że zabrał go "Człowiek Niedźwiedź". Powiedziała, że dał jej jagody i powiedział żeby była cicho, bo on chce przez chwilę pobawić się z jej bratem. Ostatnio, kiedy widziała swojego brata, ten siedział na barana u "Człowieka Niedźwiedzia” i wydawał się spokojny. Oczywiście naszym pierwszym skojarzeniem było porwanie, ale nigdy nie znaleźliśmy żadnego śladu innego człowieka w tej okolicy. Mała dziewczynka stanowczo twierdziła, że to nie był zwykły człowiek: był wysoki, pokryty włosami (jak niedźwiedź) i miał dziwną twarz. Teren przeszukiwaliśmy tygodniami. To było jedno z najdłuższych zgłoszeń, w których brałem udział, ale nie znaleźliśmy żadnego śladu po zaginionym chłopcu. Druga była młoda dziewczyna, która poszła na wycieczkę ze swoją mamą i dziadkiem. Według matki, dziewczyna wspięła się na drzewo żeby lepiej widzieć las i nigdy z niego nie zeszła. Czekali u stóp drzewa godzinami wołając ją zanim zadzwonili po pomoc. I znowu – szukaliśmy wszędzie, ale nie natrafiliśmy na żaden ślad. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie mogła zniknąć, ponieważ jej mama i dziadek nie widzieli żeby schodziła z drzewa. Kilka razy wyruszałem na poszukiwania jedynie z psem. Prowadził mnie on prosto do podnóża klifów. Nie wzgórz czy skał. Pionowe, surowe klify bez wsparcia dla rąk i nóg. Za każdym razem mnie to zastanawia, bo w takich wypadkach, przeważnie zaginioną osobę znajdujemy na górze klifu, lub całe mile od miejsca, w które zaprowadził nas pies. Jestem pewien, że jest jakieś wyjaśnienie, ale wydaje mi się to dziwne. Jedna szczególnie smutna sprawa dotyczyła podjęcia ciała. Dziewięcioletnia dziewczynka spadła z wału i nabiła się na pień martwego drzewa. To był strasznie dziwny wypadek. Nigdy nie zapomnę dźwięku jaki wydała jej matka, kiedy powiedzieliśmy jej co się stało. Widziała jak pakowano worek na zwłoki do karetki. Wydała wtedy z siebie najbardziej przerażający, rozdzierający serce lament jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem. To było jakby całe jej życie legło w gruzach, a część niej umarła razem z córką. Później słyszałem od innego funkcjonariusza SAR (Search and Rescue – w tym wypadku taki ichni GOPR), że popełniła samobójstwo kilka tygodni po tym wydarzeniu. Nie mogła dalej żyć ze świadomością utraty córki. Dołączył do mnie drugi oficer SAR-u, ponieważ mieliśmy informacje o niedźwiedziach w okolicy. Szukaliśmy gościa, który na czas nie wrócił do domu ze wspinaczki. Sami musieliśmy ostro się wspinać żeby dotrzeć do miejsca, w którym myśleliśmy, że może on być. Znaleźliśmy go uwięzionego w małej szczelinie ze złamaną nogą. To nie był przyjemny widok. Był tam od dwóch dni i w ranę wdała się infekcja. Udało się nam go zapakować do śmigłowca. Od ratownika usłyszałem później, że gość w kółko opowiadał jak to dobrze sobie radził, ale kiedy dotarł na szczyt, ktoś już tam był. Powiedział, że ten ktoś nie miał żadnego sprzętu wspinaczkowego, ubrany był w parkę (rodzaj kurtki/płaszczu) i spodnie narciarskie. Wspinacz podszedł do tego faceta, ale gdy ten się obrócił, okazało się że nie miał twarzy. Po prostu jej nie było. Przestraszył się i chciał zejść ze szczytu jak najszybciej i dla tego spadł. Opowiadał, że później, przez całą noc słyszał jak gość bez twarzy schodził ze szczytu wydając z siebie stłumione krzyki. Ta historia poważnie mnie przestraszyła. Dobrze, że nie słyszałem jej osobiście. Jedna z najstraszniejszych historii jakie mi się przydarzyły dotyczy poszukiwań dziewczyny. Oddzieliła się od swojej grupy. Byliśmy na nogach do późnej nocy, ponieważ psy zwęszyły jej trop. Kiedy ją znaleźliśmy, leżała zwinięta pod spróchniałym pniem powalonego drzewa. Brakowało jej butów i plecaka, no i widać było, że jest w szoku. Nie miała żadnych obrażeń, więc mogliśmy z nią iść na piechotę z powrotem do bazy. Po drodze, cały czas spoglądała do tyłu i pytała nas "Dlaczego ten mężczyzna o czarnych oczach idzie za nami?”. Nikogo nie widzieliśmy, więc uznaliśmy to za jakiś dziwny symptom szoku, ale im bliżej bazy byliśmy, tym bardziej niespokojna była kobieta. Prosiła mnie, żebym powiedział mu żeby przestał "robić do niej miny". W pewnym momencie zatrzymała się, obróciła i zaczęła krzyczeć w las żądając by mężczyzna zostawił ją w spokoju. "Ja z nim nie pójdę” mówiła, "A ich też nie dam”. W końcu zmusiliśmy ją do marszu, ale zaczęliśmy słyszeć jakieś dziwne dźwięki dookoła nas. To było trochę jak kaszel, ale bardziej rytmiczne, głębsze. Prawie jakby ten dźwięk wydawały owady. Nie bardzo umiem to lepiej opisać. Kiedy praktycznie dotarliśmy już do stacji, kobieta odwróciła się do mnie, a jej oczy były tak szeroko otwarte, jak tylko można to sobie wyobrazić. Dotknęła mojego ramienia i powiedziała "Powiedział żebyś przyspieszył. Nie lubi patrzyć na bliznę na twoim karku”. Faktycznie mam bardzo małą bliznę u podstawy szyi, ale jest schowana za kołnierzem. Nie mam pojęcia jak ona mogła ją zauważyć. Natychmiast po tym jak to powiedziała, znowu usłyszałem ten dziwny dźwięk, tym razem tuż przy moim uchu. O mało ze skóry nie wyskoczyłem. Pośpieszyłem z nią do bazy, starając się nie pokazywać jak bardzo byłem przestraszony, ale muszę przyznać, że bardzo cieszyłem się opuszczając las tej nocy.thumb|360px|Zdjęcie schodów Ostatnia historia jest zarazem pewnie najdziwniejszą jaka mi się przydarzyła. Nie wiem, czy to przytrafia się w innych jednostkach SAR, ale u nas jest to rzecz, która przytrafia się regularnie, a o której się nie mówi. Możecie próbować pytać o to funkcjonariuszy SAR, ale pewnie nawet jak coś wiedzą, to i tak nie puszczą pary. Nasi przełożeni poinstruowali nas żeby o tym nie mówić, a w tym momencie tak do tego przywykliśmy, że już przestało się nam to wydawać dziwne. Przy większości spraw, gdy ruszamy naprawdę daleko w dzicz (mówię tu o 30-40 milach), w pewnym momencie znajdujemy schody w środku lasu. To prawie tak, jakbyś wyciął schody ze swojego domu i umieścił w lesie. Zapytałem o to po tym jak widziałem je pierwszy raz, ale drugi ratownik powiedział mi żebym się nie martwił i że to jest normalne. Wszyscy, których pytałem powiedzieli dokładnie to samo. Chciałem podejść i to zbadać, ale powiedziano mi bardzo dosadnie, że nigdy nie powinienem się do nich zbliżać. Obecnie właściwie je ignoruje, bo zdarza się to tak często. *Część 2 *Część 3 *Część 4 ---- Autor tekstu: searchandrescuewoods, z: reddit.com Autor tłumaczenia: kajtom, z: wykop.pl (na stronie jest więcej zdjęć) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie